1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller and a related vibration-absorbing mechanism, and more particularly, to a stroller and a related vibration-absorbing mechanism capable of adapting to different level of roughness of road.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stroller is not like bicycles, motorcycles or cars which are equipped with a vibration-absorbing mechanism. Thus, vibration transited from the wheels of the stroller makes a baby sitting thereon feel uncomfortable easily when the stroller is moving on a bumpy road.
In order to solve the said problem, there have been some premium strollers equipped with a vibration-absorbing mechanism. A conventional design is to dispose a vibration-absorbing spring in a support post of the stroller. The vibration-absorbing spring can absorb vibration transited from the wheels by its elasticity, and accordingly, it provides a baby sitting on the stroller with a better sense of sitting while the stroller is moving.
However, a conventional vibration-absorbing spring is not sufficient for different kinds of road situations. For example, if a vibration-absorbing spring with a high stiffness constant is adopted, a slightly bumpy road may cause significant vibration. On the other hand, if a vibration-absorbing spring with a high elastic constant is adopted instead, this spring may lose its vibration-absorbing efficacy when the stroller moves on an extremely bumpy road.
In summary, the said vibration-absorbing design cannot meet different vibration-absorbing requirements of the stroller in different road situations.